ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 64
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 64: Peruse Several hours passed before Kevin woke up with the sun shining in his face. He was greeted solemnly by Derick. "What happened?", Kevin asked. "Richter arrived a few minutes ago and is trying to get Aaron out of that building.", Derick said, pointing to what was a skyscraper. 64: PERUSE "Tectonic Rise!", Richter shouted. The rubble lifted up, with Aaron underneath it. The earth had shifted upward so that Aaron was ground level. He still had the spire stabbed in his head. "Thanks.", Aaron said as he removed the spire. He looked towards the sun. "Shit, it's morning?!", he asked. "Amy's been gone for several hours!" He looked at the ground, with his head in his hands; his fingers were spaced evenly enough so that he could see the ground. "Oh, God.", he said. "What could he have done to her?" "With enough luck...", Richter said, "...he hasn't done anything yet." "If that's true...", Aaron said, "...then that means he's waiting for us. We'd be playing right into his hands." "Then we're hopeless.", Derick, having walked over to them with Kevin, said. "Our only option is to go and rescue them. There's no other way this can play out in our favor." "Damn him!", Aaron said. "He's obviously a lot smarter than we anticipated. He must've been planning this for some time, analyzing any possible outcome and manipulating it into his favor." "Even if we're successful...", Kevin said, "...we still don't know where he's hiding." "If it's even in Waurika.", Aaron said. "Wait, didn't he say something about detecting us?" "Now that you mention it, he did.", Derick said. "Maybe it's something lightning elementals can do?" "Let's see...", Aaron said, closing his eyes. "Hopefully he'll give off an electrical signal. He might not, since he's a robot, but here's hoping to 'he does'." Aaron concentrated on electrical energy. The outlines of Derick, Kevin, and Richter were plain as day, almost as if Aaron's eyes were open. They were giving off a strong electrical signal, as they were close. But there was one other electrical signal, far off in the distance. "Is that him?", Aaron thought to himself. "Please let that be him!" Aaron focused closer, and saw that it was shaped like a mantis. There was no doubt that it was Storm Mantis. "Yes!", Aaron shouted. "You see him?", Kevin asked. Aaron pointed in the direction that Storm Mantis' electrical signal came from. "Over there?", Derick asked. "Then there's no time to waste! We need to go!" "Wait a minute.", Aaron said. "Two of Storm Mantis' captives can be harmed by seastone, as are you and Kevin. You two don't need to go. And Richter doesn't need to go since he can't regenerate. Storm Mantis is fast, even faster than me. There's no doubt that he's smart enough to know to attack you first." "All fair points.", Derick said. "But are you sure you're going to go alone?" "I have to.", Aaron said. "There isn't anyone I can think of that's any use to me in a fight against Storm Mantis. There's nothing else to do." "In that case...", Derick said, "...we'll see you off." Aaron began to levitate, and flew in the direction of Storm Mantis' electrical signal. The three elementals were waving to him, knowing he did not and could not see them. They stopped when he was out of eyesight. "So are we still going to go after him?", Kevin asked. "There's no way we're not.", Derick said. "But remember, only attack Storm Mantis if it seems like Aaron will lose." With that, the three elementals began to walk after Aaron. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff